Tom and Jerry and the Chocolate Factory (Fanon Version)
Tom and Jerry and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is a 2016 animated direct-to-video film starring Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and distributed by Warner Home Video. This is the last film to feature Joe Alaskey to voice Droopy Dog, as Alaskey died from cancer on February 3, 2016, and this DTV film is dedicated to his memory. Synopsis Tom and Jerry are living with a boy named Charlie and his poor family, but everything changes when the boy finds a golden ticket to visit the chocolate factory of Willy Wonka. Plot Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse are pets owned by a boy named Charlie Bucket who is struggling through poverty with his mom and dad and his four bedridden grandparents, and the family relies on Charlie's father, who works at the toothpaste factory for the income while Tom and Jerry spend most of their days fighting and chasing each other. Grandpa Joe tells Charlie a story about the Chocolate factory and Willy Wonka, which Tom and Jerry overhear one night. He even tells about the chocolate factory's downfall when spies sent by Mr. Slugsworth came into the factory would come into steal his recipes and selling them, leading to Willy Wonka to send his workers home and closing his factory for good. Things get worse when Mr. Bucket is sacked from his job, and with no income for food, the family begins to starve. Desperate for food, Tom chases Jerry around the household and he attempts to eat the mouse, but Charlie's mother, Mrs. Bucket stops him, telling him that this will not help in this situation and that the best thing to do is to become friends and help Charlie and the family whenever possible. The next day, a contest is announced. Willy Wonka has decided to let in five children into his factory and has hidden five golden tickets; whoever finds the golden ticket will be the winner. Charlie's birthday comes, and he is given a bar of chocolate but he finds...no golden ticket. Tom and Jerry feel sorry for Charlie. On the same day, the family, the cat and the mouse watch an interview on TV of the first golden ticket finder who happens to be a gluttonous overeater named Augustus Gloop who hails from a town in Germany. Tom and Jerry both watch in sheer disgust as Augustus on TV stuffs his face with chocolate and meat. The next day, the second golden ticket finder reveals to be a spoiled and bratty little British girl named Veruca Salt though she had her father who is a wealthy owner of a peanut company, have his work-girls shell the Wonka Bars for a golden ticket. At home, Tom and Jerry watch the interview, shaking their heads in disbelief, repulsed and revolted to believe that a father would have the nerve to go and spoil his own child like that. Then they turn to Charlie, who is in his bedroom and sitting on his bed, looking out the window at the Chocolate Factory. Jerry retires to his mouse-hole for the night, while Tom climbs up to his young master's bed and curls up next to him. In return, Charlie smiles and hugs the cat before drifting off to sleep. Soon, the third golden ticket finder is announced, revealing to be an arrogant, boasting, gum-chewing girl named Violet Beauregarde, who hails from Atlanta, Georgia. She brags about how she found the gold ticket, and her gum-chewing record. The forth golden ticket finder is a sullen and angry kid named Mike Teavee, who does nothing but watch television and play violent video games. He then says that he hates chocolate, just to test himself. This then provokes Tom's temper, as he is watching the press tv interview at home. Tom and Jerry encourage Charlie not to give up on his dreams, for there is still hope, and still one golden ticket left. Unfortunately, the boy's hopes and dreams are shot down when he hears about the last golden ticket had been claimed in Russia. The next day, the newspapers come in, reading that the last golden ticket was a fake, much to Tom and Jerry's relief. They explain it to Charlie, who finds money on the street and uses it to buy two Wonka bars, but then something amazing happens as the cat and mouse watch from outside the store---Charlie finds the last golden ticket!!! A bunch of townspeople start to get jealous and try to bribe Charlie into giving away the golden ticket but Tom and Jerry shoo the crowd away, telling them to leave the boy alone. Then they immediately manage to get Charlie home safely to his family with the golden ticket in tow. Upon arriving home, Charlie's mother hugs Tom and Jerry, thanking them for helping her son get home safely and keeping him away from the greedy mob who tried to get their hands on the last golden ticket. Charlie, along with the four other finders, read the inscription of the Golden ticket, which says to have someone to look after them during the tour and to arrive at the gates at 10:00 am on the first day of February. Having great experience with the chocolate factory, Grandpa Joe volunteers to chaperone Charlie for the tour, along with Tom and Jerry. When that day comes, Charlie, Tom, Jerry and Grandpa Joe arrive at the gates to the Chocolate Factory, followed by Veruca and her father, Augustus and his mother, Mike and his dad and then Violet and her mom. Tuffy, Droopy, and Butch Dog are seen among the crowd outside the gates of the Chocolate factory. Willy Wonka steps outside and welcomes the children and their chaperones, and then the tour begins. As soon as they set foot into the Chocolate Room, crazy antics begin for the cat and the mouse as they chase each other but Charlie stops them, reminding them that this is not the best place for fighting and it will get them kicked out of the tour. Charlie begs them just for once to please set aside their differences for his family's sake. Augustus is seen lapping chocolate from the Chocolate River and the gluttonous boy takes a tumble into the river, much to Tom and Jerry's amusement as they laugh at his expense (for having been rude to Charlie early before coming into the factory) as he gets stuck in the pipe, causing the cat and mouse duo to smirk and snicker. Then Tom and Jerry follow the rest of the tour group as they then embark on a boat ride and through a dark tunnel, much to everyone's (especially Tom and Jerry's) horror. Jerry almost faints, but Tom catches him in his paws. In the inventing room, Violet is blown up like a giant balloon and transformed into a humongous blueberry after chewing a four-course meal chewing gum, as Tom and Jerry laugh at her. In the nut room, Veruca is deemed a bad nut and thrown down the garbage chute by the squirrels while Tom and Jerry mockingly wave goodbye to her, and her father of course. Finally, in the Wonkavision room, Mike is sent by television and shrunk down — to mouse-size, much to Jerry's delight and amusement, and then Tom tries to chase him with a fly-swatter. At the end of the tour, Charlie is the only child remaining (along with his cat and mouse) and therefore he wins a lifetime supply of chocolate and a very secret bonus prize, while Tom and Jerry dance merrily. Willy Wonka takes Charlie, Grandpa Joe, Tom and Jerry to his glass elevator as the cat and mouse look down to see the four naughty kids coming out of the chocolate factory, stifling laughs. Cast *Tom Cat (voiced by William Hanna (archive recordings)) - he is the pet cat of the Bucket family *Jerry Mouse - he is the pet mouse of the Bucket family *Charlie Bucket - (voiced by Jacob Bertrand) a sweet, kind, loving boy who lives with his poor family *Mrs. Bucket (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Charlie's mom *Mr. Bucket - Charlie's dad who works at a toothpaste factory *Augustus Gloop - a greedy, gluttonous boy from Germany. Because he is aloof and cruel toward Charlie, Tom and Jerry take a disliking to him. *Mrs. Gloop - Augustus' mom *Mr. Gloop - Augustus' dad *Veruca Salt (voiced by Nicole Bouma) - a very spoiled, bratty little girl raised by her wealthy parents whom Tom and Jerry take an instant disliking to when they see her in a television interview. *Mr. Rupert Salt - Veruca's father *Mrs. Henrietta Salt - Veruca's mother *Violet Beauregard - a gum-chewing girl with a boasting and competitive attitude. Due to her mean and rude behavior towards his young master Charlie, Tom takes an instant disliking towards her as does Jerry. *Ms. Scarlett Beauregard - Violet's mother. *Nibbles Mouse (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Cherie Mouse (voiced by Tara Strong) *Droopy Dog (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Butch Dog (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Toodles Galore (voiced by Grey Griffin) *Mike Teavee - this kid does nothing but watch television. *Mr. Teavee - Mike's dad *Mrs. Teavee - Mike's mom *Grandpa George *Grandpa Joe - Charlie's grandfather *Grandma Josephine *Grandma Georgina *Willy Wonka - (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Oompa Loompas *TV Reporter Trivia *this is the second Tom and Jerry direct-to-video film to not feature the WBFE print on its back cover. *Running gags: 110 Minutes - 105 Minutes. *This film is a parody of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *Tin, Pan, And Alley make a non-speaking cameo as Mr. Slugsworth's spies *The story is based on the book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Ronald Dahl *This is the first Tom and Jerry direct-to-video film that has not written "Original Movie" on the cover. *Before the ending credits roll, we see the caption, "In Loving Memory of Joe Alaskey," *This is the last movie to feature Joe Alaskey voicing Droopy Dog. *Droopy, Tuffy (Nibbles) and Butch make a cameo appearance in the movie again. *the trailer of the movie is shown in the bonuses from Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. *In real life, chocolate is considered toxic to cats (as well as dogs) and other animals Gallery Transcripts Main Transcript Main article: Tom and Jerry and the Chocolate Factory/Transcript Coming Soon!!! Trailer Transcripts Main article: Tom and Jerry and the Chocolate Factory/Trailer Transcripts Coming soon!!! Credits Main article: Tom and Jerry and the Chocolate Factory/Credits Coming soon!!! Category:Warner Bros. Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Films Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Crossovers Category:Unfinished pages Category:Films based on children's books Category:Movies Category:Films based on books Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Family films Category:2D animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Ronald Dahl Category:2016 films Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Films produced by Spike Brandt and Sam Register Category:Films directed and produced by Spike Brandt Category:Films music by Michael Tavera Category:Turner Entertainment